Saint Vincent's Vampires
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Vampire!Glee.Rachel Berry transfer's to St.Vincent's Catholic School for Girls. She is intrigued by the mysterious Quinn Fabray and the group she seems to hang out with. First time doing Glee AU, please consider this before reviewing! Mostly Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel felt Quinn's teeth pressing against her collarbone. She shuddered and gave out a small moan. "Do you like that?" Quinn asked, a dark chuckle escaping her throat. "Uh, yeah." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Quinn's tongue slid up to Rachel's neck and her teeth pressed down harder and harder, so close to breaking the skin. Rachel moaned louder and bit down on her lip, ready to embrace the pain. "Yes, please. I've wanted this for so long." Quinn laughed again and kissed her dark red lips down to the back of Rachel's neck. "Okay," she ran her tongue across her sharp teeth, making sure her fangs were ready, "-you asked for it." She bit down, the warm blood running through her mouth, dribbling down Rachel's neck onto her blouse, staining her lips an even darker hue. "Yum."

Rachel Berry had just transferred to St. Vincent's catholic school. Her dads felt it was time they move out of the crappy small town they were from and to a bigger area, somewhere near New York City. They ended up in the small town of Ainamor. Her dads seemed to enjoy it and she was happy it was only a 45 minute train ride to the beautiful city.

She tugged on her braids and tightened each ribbon on the ends. She looked around. The school was composed of a bunch of old, gray, stone buildings. The sun was shining, coming through the chapel's stained glass window, casting a variety of colors on the cobblestone ground. She noticed a girl with short pink hair smoking a cigarette under the huge window. She hag plump red lips, heavy eyeliner, and her cardigan scrunched up to her elbows. Her shirt was tied at the belly button and her skirt was hiked up. Rachel thought she looked so stunning. The girl caught her gaze and smirked. She tapped her cigarette, threw it on the ground, and stomped it out. Her skirt swayed when a cool breeze blew by and Rachel could have sworn she saw a tattoo that appeared to be some kind of family crest on the girl's thigh. She brushed it off and peered down at the piece of paper she had neatly folded in her hand. She opened it and looked at the small print, looking for what building she was supposed to be in. Alucard. That didn't sound like a very Christian name. She ignored the thought and peered around, looking for a sign to indicate where she was supposed to be headed. She found no such thing.

"Looking for something?" She jumped a little and turned around. A girl with raven black hair, placed in a low ponytail smirked at her. "Um, I need help locating the Alucard building please." Rachel rubbed the tips of her braids and peered at the ground. "You're new, cool." A devilish smile came across the girl's face. "What's your name?" Rachel looked back up and analyzed the girl in front of her. She had long black hair, her uniform was in the _right _condition, unlike the pink haired rebel she had seen earlier, and she had full lips that looked nice against her tan skin. "I'm Rachel Berry." She held out her hand and the other girl grabbed on, shaking gently. "Nice name. I'm Santana. Lopez." The other girl placed her hands on her slender hips. "Come with me." She smirked and turned on the heels of her chunky buckle-shoes. Rachel followed behind and noticed they entered the library. The book shelves looked like they were at least thirty six feet tall. She wondered how you could even fill a library this big. "Keep up, new meat." Santana said, turning around to grab Rachel's hand. Her skin felt slightly cold. Much more cold than Rachel's. She kept her grip anyway and followed her. They took some lefts, rights, and ended up at a large staircase. "Go up those stairs, take a right, and the first big door is the classroom you're looking for." Rachel was confused. She had never told Santana what classroom she needed to be in. She had never shown her the schedule. "But, I didn't tell you"- Santana held up her hand and placed her finger on Rachel's lips. She leaned forward, brought her mouth close to Rachel's ear, and whispered "Trust me, fresh meat. That's the classroom you need to be in." Santana tucked a few strands of hairs behind Rachel's ear. She leaned back, waved 'bye' in a flirty manner, and walked back outside. Rachel had goose bumps from what had just occurred. What was that Santana girl talking about? The room she _needed _to be in? And what was with her being all over Rachel? She brushed her bangs back and peered up at the staircase. It had deep red carpeting and cherry wood banisters. She jogged up them and went right. She did see a big door. The knobs appeared to be made of onyx. Was that possible? She grabbed them and was surprised when a cliché loud _creak _didn't occur and only a small breeze came from it. She stepped in a looked around. There were only a select few round tables dotted around the room. She shut the door behind her, assuming maybe she was early. She looked around and noticed on each table there was a thick, red candle lit. It was eerie since the sun hardly brought any light through the dusty window. She found a chair and brought it to one of the tables. She sat down and tapped her fingers on the table, humming a random tune.

"What are you doing in here?" A cool, husky voice asked. She looked and saw the pink haired rebel from before. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, well, someone told me this is what classroom I needed to be in." She tugged on her braids again and felt like untying the ribbons just to give her something to fix. "Who told you that?" The rebel walked up closer and placed her hands on the back on the chair. "Uh, Santana Lopez?" Rachel scratched her forehead. "She did, did she?" the rebel leaned closer and was three inches from Rachel's face. "Let me see…" she leaned even more close and seemed to sniff around Rachel. "What are you doing?" Rachel leaned back. "Hm…not sure why she sent you." The rebel licked her lips and smirked. "You should probably get to class in about 3…2…1…" the bell tower went off and Rachel looked back at her schedule. Damn. She was late. "How do I get to Alucard?" Rachel pleaded to the girl. "Ask someone else, don't have the time." The rebel sat near the window on a dusty, velvet chair and lit a cigarette. Rachel peered at her. Something about her cool demeanor and soft voice made her want to talk to her more. But she couldn't waste time on her first day of school. The rebel turned her head to look at Rachel and smirked "You better get going, new meat." What was with everyone messing up that phrase?

The phrase was _fresh meat_.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel peered around the picnic area, trying to look for an empty or semi-empty table. She didn't want to force her company on other people but she didn't want to sit alone either. She'd be trying to find a crowd to hang out with for the past couple of days. She suddenly saw the Santana girl waving her over to a table in the corner and shade. She saw a tall, skinny blonde sitting next her, giggling. She clutched her paper sack and walked over.

"Hey new meat." Santana chuckled and the blonde laughed. "Uh, hey." Rachel grabbed the PB & J sandwich out of her paper sack and tore the plastic off. She noticed neither of the girls were eating. "Aren't you two hungry?" She took a bite and looked at both of them. Santana laughed and bit her lip while the blonde stifled a giggle. "No, we ate before. This is Brittany Pierce by the way." Brittany smiled and held out her pinky instead of her full hand. Rachel wrapped her own tiny pinky around it and tugged a little. She went back to eating her sandwich and sipping on the small jug of milk she had. She noticed Santana smiling at her. "What?" She asked, covering her mouth since she was still chewing. "Oh, well," Santana tightened her low pony and leaned in closer to Rachel "-I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, Brittany, and Quinn this Friday night. We need a new addition to our crew." Rachel creased her brows. New addition? She noticed Brittany knit her brows and stare worriedly at Santana. "Britt, don't worry. I'm gonna talk to Quinn about it." Santana laced her arm around the blonde and brought her closer. "Um, may I ask who Quinn is?" Rachel wiped her mouth off with the sleeve of her jacket. She noticed Santana roll hey eyes and Brittany laugh back at her. "That's just like the bitch, Jesus Christ." Santana looked around, as if whoever she was calling 'that bitch' was going to be right next to her. "Quinn is the pink haired chain smoker you probably see hanging out under the big chapel window every afternoon break." Rachel had a flash of the odd tattoo appear in her mind. Also the fact she had never introduced herself. "Fabray is her last name and Lucy is her real first name, but she'll kill you if you ever call her that." Santana winked, but there seemed to be some kind of dark humor under the remark. "All three of us girls go see a movie or get pizza or something every Friday. We need a fourth person to hang with us." Santana flipped her ponytail behind her should and smiled. "We plan to meet in the park this Friday." Rachel took another sip of milk and asked "The park? Isn't that a little far away, plus it's cold this time of the year." Santana eyed her up and down and whispered to Brittany. The blonde stared at Rachel while Santana whispered. She nodded and patted Santana on the back. "Just meet us there by nine thirty." Santana gave a small, devilish smile and put her hand on Brittany's leg. Brittany giggled. Were the two dating? Rachel wasn't sure how good her gay-dar was. Brittany grasped her hand back and smiled widely. "Just meet us there by 8 o'clock, 'kay?" Santana and Brittany got up, both waving back to Rachel alone at the table now. She quickly finished her sandwich and went to go to her next class.

Rachel stepped into the literature classroom. Her older teacher looked up and waved. Rachel gave a small smile back and looked around for a seat. The class had no assigned seating and instead of desks, there were five round tables. She noticed Quinn Fabray at one of them. She gulped down her fear and decided that if they were going to hang out on Friday, she needed to talk to her at least a little. She saw Quinn look up and smirk. "Mind if I sit here?" She placed her books on the table anyway. Quinn nodded and turned to face Rachel. "Make yourself at home, new meat." Quinn scooted her books a little ways away and tapped her fingers on the textbook next to her. "What's your name?" Rachel looked up and saw Quinn with her arms crossed. "Rachel Berry. I'm from Ohio." She brushed her skirt nervously and straightened her collar. "Ha ha, wow, must have been shitty." Quinn moved her position, placing her hand against the side of her face and leaning forward. "What brought you here?" Rachel bit her lip. Quinn was so intense. Her eyes looked almost red in the dim light of the classroom and she smelled like cigarettes mixed with sandalwood. "My dads wanted to get out of the little town, Lima. They both work from home, so they can still have a steady job." Rachel wasn't sure why she said that part, but she felt she needed the conversation to keep going. Quinn tapped her long black nails on the table and looked into Rachel's eyes for an extended period of time. She felt the need to move, but couldn't look away. Quinn finally peered down and licked her lips. "So, has Santana talked to you again?" "Uhm, yeah. She wants me to meet you guys at the park this Friday." Quinn's face dropped a bit and Rachel pursed her lips. Was she wrong? Was she not supposed to tell her? Was Santana just fucking with her? "But uh, if you don't want me to. I…" Quinn looked Rachel in the eye and gave a sly smile. "No, no. You're welcome to come. Just know we can get a little out of hand." Rachel leaned back a little, scared of Quinn's smile. It wasn't a happy one. "Well, do you drink? I mean, I never have, but some of the kids at my old school did. I've only been to two parties and they had alcohol, so…" Rachel realized she was talking too much and looked down. Quinn chuckled, staring at the deep red carpet "You could say something like that." She looked back up at Rachel, her longer silver earring twirling. Rachel noticed her lick her teeth. Two of them looked sharp. But that was just a genetic mutation type situation, right? Yeah, it had to be. Or maybe she was just trying to reassure herself. Quinn turned her body to the chalk board and crossed her arms "Get ready for class, new meat."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stared around the dingy subway car. It wasn't very full, the only people on it being a few club kids and business men. She had only ridden the subway about few times. It was a tradition for her dads to take her to see a Broadway show each year, so the subway was the normal mode of transportation.

She stared at the rolling LED banner, noticing it listed the stop she needed to get off on. She stood up, brushing her dark red trench coat off. The car's overhead speaker dinged and she stepped outside the sliding doors.

At the park, Rachel noticed a well lit bench and decided that's where she would sit. It was her safest bet from being kidnapped.

It was fairly quiet, except for a few dogs barking and the occasional rustling of leaves. She looked around, seeing if anyone else would be in a New York City park at the hour. Only a few homeless people sleeping under trees.

She suddenly heard what sounded like hushed giggles. She whipped her head around, trying to get a good look behind the trees. No one was there. She heard the sound again and felt a gush of wind behind her. More giggling.

She shut her eyes and started humming. It always helped her when she was scared. The noises stopped but the wind seemed to be picking up. She hummed louder and held her hands together tightly. She thought she heard a husky voice softly say 'alright girls'.

"You okay?" she jumped a little, looking up. Quinn Fabray was in a tree, sitting on the branches like it was a normal everyday thing. She smirked at Rachel, chuckling. "You seem a little," she hopped down, her boots making a loud _clunk _as they hit the cement "-jumpy." Quinn lit a cigarette and licked her lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just haven't been in the city for while." She stared down at the cracks in the sidewalk. Quinn laughed and sat down next to her. She laid her arm across the back of the bench, the other one bringing the cigarette to her lips. She blew a few smoke rings then turned to look at Rachel.

"What do you think so far?" Quinn smirked. Rachel looked up at her, admiring her pretty lips in the streetlamp's light. "Uh, of what?" Rachel rubbed her hands against her jacket. Quinn leaned in a tad closer and said "School, the city, life…" she took another long drag and blew out "-the night." Rachel stared into her eyes, captivated. Normally a line like that would have sounded so cheesy, but coming from Quinn, in her slightly husky voice, made it sound…cool. Profound. A tone it wouldn't have normally taken.

"Oh well…oh..uhm…" Rachel nervously laughed, her mind scrambled under Quinn's gaze. "It's pretty good. I mean I met Santana, Brittany,…" Rachel looked back up at the pink haired beauty. "Ah, you…" Rachel allowed her hand to be closer to Quinn.

"Mmmm." Quinn shut her eyes for a minute and tapped the cigarette. "Me." Quinn nodded her head and leaned in closer. She moved her arm on the bench, bending it so her hand could hold her head. She was only 3 inches from Rachel's face. "What do you think of me so far?" Quinn gave a small smirk.

Rachel eyed Quinn up and down. She took in her worn leather jacket, her tight jeans, her shiny Doc Martens, and against all the black, a crisp white blouse. Quinn was so stunning. It was like she was some comic book character come to life. "I'm waiting, new meat." Quinn smiled.

"Hey lovebirds." Santana chuckled, standing in front of the two of them. Quinn looked down and laughed, leaning away from Rachel. Rachel shook her head a little, coming out of the moment between her and Quinn.

"So, have you told her where we're going?" Santana gave a devilish smile. "No." Quinn stood up and stomped out her cigarette.

"Stand up new meat." Quinn made an up motion with her fingers. Rachel nodded and straightened her jacket out.

"Open the jacket." Rachel gave a puzzled look "Why?" Quinn walked closer. "We need to see what you're wearing. We're going somewhere special." Rachel nodded again, opening the trench coat. Under it was a black dress and some black pantyhose. She had chosen to worn some silver wedges to make it look like she wasn't going to a funeral.

"Cute." Santana said. Rachel closed her coat and followed the two other girls, who were now walking towards the street.

"Where's Brittany?" She asked Santana. "Britt will meet us where were going. She's got something special for all of us." Quinn peered over at Santana "All of us?" a smile crept across her face. "Well," Santana looked back at Rachel "Me and you." Both the girls chuckled.

"Um, where are we going exactly?" Rachel tried to catch up with them. "A club. Sort of." Quinn slowed down for Rachel. Rachel looked at Santana "What do they do at this 'sort of' club?" Santana laughed and looked ahead. "They dance. Sort of." Rachel was confused. What was with them being so cryptic about it? It was just a club, right?

"And, um, what is the name of this club?" Rachel stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Le Club Mort Vampire. » Quinn replied with a perfect French accent.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Santana walked up to a large black man at the door of the club. Quinn chuckled and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, smiling back and unclasping the velvet rope. Rachel followed them through the tall front door.

The foyer smelled musty and the sudden heat from tons of bodies pressing against each other rushed onto her. She felt a pair of hands grabbing at her back and turned to see Quinn grabbing her coat. "For the coat check." She nodded and allowed Quinn to take it off. Santana stared at the two of them and gave a sly smile. Quinn leaned over the counter of the check and whispered into the ear of the coat check girl. She smiled back and nodded, pointing to someone on the dance floor.

Quinn pushed her a bit, into the club. She peered around, staring at the people moving along to the bass of the techno music. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into a back hallway. Santana followed behind.

"I need to ask you something." Quinn put her hand against the wall, Rachel face-to-face with her. Santana stood behind her and crossed her arms. "I need to show you something." Quinn leaned in and whispered. Rachel gulped, her breath shaky from Quinn being so close. "Mm-hm." Quinn looked towards the back end of the hallway.

"If I told you I wasn't exactly…human. How would you feel?" She stared deeply into Rachel's eyes. Rachel tried to look around and think but couldn't. She didn't dare break Quinn's eye contact. "I-I…I don't know. I really wouldn't believe you. I would think you were messing with me…I guess." Rachel bit at her lip. Quinn looked down and chuckled darkly. "Okay." She whispered.

Quinn grabbed her hand again and walked through the door at the very end of the hallway. She pushed the door open. Two security guys stepped apart and let Santana and Quinn through. They were in another hallway. Quinn opened a door on the right and let Rachel through. Rachel turned around and saw her and Santana standing in the doorway.

"You'll believe me after you see this." The door shut and Rachel heard it lock. She slightly panicked, looking around. There were no windows that showed the outside world. Just concrete walls and floors, a dim light hanging from the ceiling, and a window that presumably saw into one of the other rooms. A light suddenly went on in it.

Rachel saw Quinn and Santana walk in. She noticed Brittany in the back and three girls she didn't know sitting in chairs lined along the left wall. She saw Quinn walk over to Brittany and whisper in her ear. There seemed to be a lot of whispering going on tonight. Brittany nodded and walked over to a small table in the back. All that was on it were a few candles and a boombox. Brittany hit what Rachel assumed was the _PLAY _button.

A bass radiated throughout the floor and vibrated off the window. The girls sitting didn't seem to notice Rachel. Rachel realized she was looking through a two-way mirror. She sighed deeply, anticipating what was going to happen next. Rachel thought she recognized the song. What was the name of the group? Depeche Mode?

Quinn slowly slid off her leather jacket, eyeing the girls. Santana was already talking to one of them, whispering into their ear. She had chosen the third girl, a redhead. The first girl had a black pixie cut and the second had long blonde hair. Quinn walked over to the pixie-haired girl and spread her legs apart, sitting on the girl's lap. Rachel didn't know if the girls were gay, but they seemed to be fine with all the physical contact that was going on.

Quinn started un-buttoning the girl's black blouse and kissing down her neck. Rachel turned her head away slightly. Was she supposed to be watching this part? She looked back up anyway. Part of her was turned on. She didn't think she was gay, but Quinn was so…attractive. Quinn un-buttoned the girl's pants and slid her hand down her stomach. The girl leaned her head back and left her mouth a bit agape, then wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Rachel gnawed on her lip, almost wanting to fan herself. What did Quinn want her to see? That she was a lesbian and liked hooking up in the back rooms of clubs?

Quinn turned her head and looked through the window, staring down Rachel. She smirked and mouthed 'watch'. Quinn gave a wider smile and Rachel noticed something. Two sharp teeth noticeably longer than all the others in Quinn's mouth. Rachel walked closer to the window, pressing her face to assure herself she was seeing correctly. To see if Quinn was really a…vampire.

That's what the non-human thing was about, right? Somehow being a…vampire. But that couldn't be it. She had to be one of those people who said they were vampires but just got their teeth changed and cut other people to drink blood. Right?

She looked over at Santana and then over at Brittany. They kept looking at each other more than the girls but would turn back to them. Santana looked at Rachel too and smiled, also showing a pair of fangs. Rachel hadn't seen those before. She also noticed Santana's normally dark brown eyes were a crimson color. They were just contacts. Rachel tried to convince herself, holding a hand to her beating heart.

Quinn leaned over the girl's neck and bit down. Rachel gasped to herself. What if this turned into one of those scenes, like in the movies? The ones where a vampire lost control and tore apart the person they were feeding from? Like in _The Lost Boys_? Rachel shook her head. Quinn was _not _ a vampire. But the name of the club. Le Club Mort Vampire.

She looked back up and squint her eyes, afraid. She pressed her hands against the glass and leaned in even closer, smashing her nose. All the girl was doing was gripping onto Quinn's shirt, leaning into her shoulder. She appeared to be panting. Quinn still had her hand in the girl's pants. Rachel heard a moan seep through the music. She stared over at Brittany and Santana. They were also biting down on the girls' necks. Rachel stared back at Quinn. She was making out with the girl, pulling her own blouse off now. Santana sat up and wiped her lips. Brittany quickly followed. Rachel saw that the girls were simply buttoning up what was undone and standing up, walking over to the two-way, and fixing their hair and makeup.

The door's knob rattled and she turned around. Santana and Brittany walked in, smiling and panting. Santana walked behind Rachel and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you believe Quinn now?" Rachel looked back through the window. Quinn and the black haired girl were still at it. "Keep looking." Santana walked besides her. "She's doing this for you."

Quinn took off her undershirt, only her bra left. She unhooked the girl's bra and kissed down her chest. All the girl was doing was leaning her head back and panting. Quinn was kissing down her stomach and sliding down her skirt. The girl didn't have underwear on. "I'll leave you three alone." Santana chuckled and walked out with Brittany. The door shut and Rachel looked at Quinn, entranced.

She was going down on the girl. Rachel wasn't sure why. What was she supposed to do, look at the display and touch herself? She was confused, since she actually wanted to. But the room she was in really ruined the mood. The girl appeared to finish and Quinn looked up at Rachel with hungry eyes. She walked over to the mirror slowly, then pressed her lips against it.

Even though it was so stupid and weird, Rachel leaned over and pressed her lips to the glass between her and Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel waved for a cab to take her to the subway station. She heard a whistle and turned her head. Quinn was waving in a cab.

"What are you doing?" Rachel turned around. "You got out of there pretty fast." Quinn walked over and tucked a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear. She looked at the ground. "I figured I'd ride with you to the station so we could talk." Rachel looked back up. "How'd you know I was going to the subway station?" Quinn laughed. "I can read your mind." She smirked. "Or, you know we live in New York." She stared into the street.

A cab rolled up and Rachel almost grabbed the door handle. Quinn beat her to it and held the door open. Rachel scooted in, peering over to see Quinn coming in next to her. She peered out the window while the cab pulled off. She looked back over at Quinn, who appeared to be spacing out.

"Are you really a…" Rachel looked at the matted carpet in the car. "A you-know." Rachel didn't want to say it out loud to avoid the stare of the cab driver. She heard Quinn shift her weight and turned to see her two inches from her face.

"Do you think I am?" Quinn took a strand of Rachel's hair and twirled it around her finger. "I don't know. I mean, how is it possible? For something like that to actually exist?" Rachel looked her in the eye and grabbed her hands together. Quinn shut her eyes and side, rolling back to face the front.

"I wish I could explain how. I felt the same way when I got changed." Rachel peered down at her coat and bit her lip. "What do you mean changed?" Quinn looked over at the driver then over at Rachel. "From what you are, to what I am." She drew her lips in a purse.

Rachel still doubted what Quinn was telling her. But the evidence had been right in front of her. Quinn and Santana's teeth, the biting of the neck. It just didn't seem like enough evidence to prove the statement that Quinn Fabray was a vampire.

"Well, why didn't you, ah…" Rachel thought of a word to replace 'kill' "_Hurt_, that girl?" She stuck her hands in her pockets, feeling tense around Quinn. Quinn sighed and chuckled. "People like me are not always how they seem in the movies, Rachel." Quinn stroked Rachel's cheek with her thumb. Rachel gave out a small shudder and shut her eyes. Quinn took her thumb away.

"You're really frightened by me, aren't you?" Rachel opened her eyes and could see that Quinn was hurt. She felt bad, but how could Quinn expect her to accept the idea that vampires were a real thing in the real world in just one night? "I didn't hurt the girl because I _didn't _want to frighten you. But there are a lot of things you don't know about people like me. The movies you see today are mostly based off of…uh…a really popular representation of me." Rachel thought of _Dracula_.

"I can assure you he is entirely fictional." Quinn gave a small smile. "I'll have to explain more somewhere private." Quinn glanced at the driver. "But for now…" Quinn leaned over to Rachel, only half an inch away from her face. She pressed her lips against Rachel's and placed her hand on the side of her face. Rachel moved her lips and they leaned in closer. She wasn't sure why she was giving in so easily if she had just turned away from Quinn. Quinn took off her jacket and started to un-button Rachel's.

"We can't do this in a cab." Rachel whispered. "Don't worry, he won't remember any of it." Rachel slid her jacket off and wrapped her arms around Quinn. Quinn snuck her hand up Rachel's dress and found her underwear, sliding her fingers under the elastic band.

"You know, I've never done this before." Rachel said breathlessly while Quinn kissed down her neck. "What's that?" Quinn muttered. "Been with a girl. I mean, I've never been with anyone sexually really. I came really close with this one guy from my old school, Finn." Rachel shut her eyes and tried to ignore the bumps coming from the ride. "What stopped you too?" Quinn got closer to the center of Rachel's legs "My dads caught us. Then when he tried again I just wasn't in the mood." Quinn lifted her head to look at Rachel "Oh." She tried to stifle a laugh.

Quinn finally reached her destination and moved her hand. Rachel gasped and tightly shut her eyes. "Are you okay?" Quinn whispered. "Yeah." Rachel wrapped her arms tighter and leaned into Quinn's neck. Quinn moved her fingers, delicately tracing around Rachel. Rachel gave out small gasps and huffs. Quinn drew her fingers inwards and Rachel moaned into Quinn's blouse. Quinn moved her head up to kiss Rachel again while moving her fingers around. Rachel's nails ran down Quinn's back while Quinn worked her hand. Rachel felt herself closer and closer to the finish when the cab driver turned to them and said "We're here."

Quinn and Rachel looked up like two deer in headlights. Rachel quickly removed Quinn's hand from her panties and grabbed her coat, sloppily putting it on. She put her head in her hands. Quinn leaned over "I'm sorry, we should have done this somewhere else." She rubbed Rachel's back. "Yeah." Rachel laughed. She opened the cab door and turned to Quinn. "I'll see you at school." Quinn nodded and the door shut.

Rachel walked onto the train and sat down, re-playing the night in her head. How was it possible that Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were vampires? There was no way such a thing could exist. Yet the signs were there. Santana's cold skin, Quinn usually staying in the shade, Brittany & Santana never eating at lunch, the weird tattoo on Quinn's thigh, and especially the teeth.

Vampires were real and she had almost had sex with one.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel pulled back her headband and peered into the mirror. She thought of what Quinn had said, about vampires, and sighed. She felt a heat spread across her cheeks when she remembered what had occurred in the cab. She walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers, wondering what Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were up to. What did vampires do at night? Could they sleep? They had obviously had no problem with sunlight, so maybe they were getting ready for bed just like her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a tap on her window and saw Quinn nonchalantly sitting on the edge. Rachel shot up, shocked, and ran over to the window. She pushed it open and gripped Quinn's calf. "What are you doing, are you crazy?" Rachel tugged so she would come in, but Quinn stayed in place. Quinn smirked and put her hand on the side of Rachel's face. "You have to invite me in." Rachel's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip. "That's one of the most cliche vampire traits in the book!" Rachel tugged and tugged but Quinn wouldn't budge. "Ask me in." Quinn's smirk grew wider and she allowed her fingers to brush against Rachel's lips. Rachel scowled, but then said "Come in." and leaned back so Quinn could slip in.

A _thud _hit the floor and Quinn looked around the room. "It's so girly in here." Quinn chuckled and jumped onto the bed. Rachel shut the window and turned around, glancing at Quinn. She still had on the same leather jacket, white blouse, black skinny jeans, and Docs outfit. "I didn't really need to be let in by the way." She stared at the ceiling and let out a laugh. "It just feels nice to be invited." Rachel rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to Quinn. "Why did you come here?" she messed with one of zippers on the jacket. Quinn rolled on her side and eyed Rachel. "To talk to you." Rachel ran her fingers across the worn leather. "My dads will probably wonder who I'm talking to." "They'll think you've lost a few screws, that's all. Or you let a boy in." She dramatically put her hand over her forehead and gasped. Rachel giggled and laid on her stomach.

"Really..." she let her head rest on her arms, her chin on both wrists. "Why are you here?" Quinn took a piece of Rachel's hair and wrapped it around her finger. Rachel shut her eyes and gave a small smile. "You wanted to know more about vampires, didn't you?" Rachel nodded and laughed. "Okay..." Quinn slid off her jacket and laid down, her face right in front of Rachel's. "What do you wanna know?" Quinn stared at Rachel's thick lashes and cute nose. "Okay," Rachel sat up "I have a few questions." Quinn put her elbows up and rested her head in her palms. "What do you eat?" Rachel looked at her, her eyebrows a tad furrowed.

"Well..." Quinn rolled onto her back again "We drink blood. That's really it." Rachel nodded and clenched her fists together. "Where do you get the blood?" She gulped. Quinn shut her eyes and thought for a minute, trying to think of the best way to explain. "Girls volunteer. Sometimes guys do, but me, Brittany, and Santana prefer to feed from girls. Their blood is much sweeter. The girls who volunteer are usually into kinky stuff, so they get off from the temporary pain." Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Rachel's reaction. She was clutching her necklace and staring at the comforter. "So, you don't transform them or anything, right?" Rachel made eye contact "No..." Quinn replied and hummed for a minute, then touched Rachel's hand. Rachel flinched a little, being interrupted from her inner thoughts. "Do you wanna know how it happens?" Quinn stroked her thumb across the back of Rachel's hand. Rachel nodded 'yes'. "As cheesy as it sounds...you have to be in love with someone to change them. That's how Santana changed Brittany." Rachel leaned in closer to Quinn. "After a confession of true love, a vampire produces a venom that can transform only their lover. That's why a vampire can only ever change about 2 or 3 people. You live so long true love can occur several times." Rachel laid down and stared Quinn in the eye. "Have you ever changed someone?" Rachel touched Quinn's cheek. Quinn shut her eyes and let out a sigh. "Almost. It was a girl, in the 40s. But she met a boy she wanted to marry, so I never got the chance. She wanted to live a short, normal life with him, not an eternal one with me." Her eyes fluttered open. "But I can't blame her. This isn't a life I would wish on anyone. It can get really lonely. I'm lucky to have met Santana and Brittany in the 80s. We've stuck together since then."

Rachel gave a sorrowful look and leaned into Quinn. Their lips locked and Quinn put her leg over Rachel's and pulled in. Their mouths worked together and Rachel fished under Quinn's blouse. She pulled her hand out and started undoing the buttons, her other hand's fingers tracing the protruding collar bone. Quinn felt goosebumps and pulled off Rachel's headband. She slipped off the blouse and ran a hand through the pink hair, giving out a small sigh as Quinn's finger pulled at the elastic waistband of her pajama pants.

"We got interrupted last time." Quinn smiled against Rachel's mouth. Rachel gave out a muffled giggle and brushed her thumb against Quinn's cheek. Quinn pulled back for a second "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel opened her eyes and looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Quinn ran her hand down Rachel's arm. "We met a couple of weeks ago. Don't you think we're going a little fast?" Rachel laughed and kissed down Quinn's neck "You didn't say anything in the cab." Quinn sighed and pulled Rachel in. She felt a hand creep under her wife beater and over her bra. "I think we're past the point of no return." Rachel giggled and pulled off the shirt. Quinn rolled on top of her, kissing down her tan neck and arms. Rachel pulled at Quinn's pants and Quinn undid the silver button, letting Rachel pull them off. "So you're positive you want to do this?" Quinn growled into Rachel's ear "Most definitely."


End file.
